The Angel of Death
by beingaverageisnormal
Summary: Cassandra Callaghan, the daughter of Thanatos, is unsatisfied with the life she lives in Camp Half-Blood. When news about the famous death cheating Originals reaches her ears, she can't resist the opportunity to learn more about the Original vampires in Mystic Falls. However, something she sorely miscalculated on was the charming nature of the Mikaelsons, and her immunity to it.
1. Prologue

Sometimes it was hard, being the only child of Thanatos in a century.

She did have friends, but they were never around, probably off saving the world from another deity that wants to wipe out human life. So, to compensate for her lack of social life, Cassandra trained, and fought, and became so skilled with a scythe, campers whispered to each other saying she could rival Percy Jackson.

When her friend _did_ return from being on the Argos 2, Cassandra did try her newly improved skills against him.

Turns out, Percy _still_ could kick her ass, even if he had to try a little bit harder that time. Annabeth laughed herself into tears when she saw her boyfriend struggle against their friend, "You're losing your touch Seaweed Brain," she would joke, and then the trio would laugh themselves silly, fond memories of the summer after the Titan War floating to the front of their minds.

But then the pair eventually left camp, Annabeth had to help her cousin with some Norse shenanigans and Percy had to study for SAT's.

And Cassandra was alone.

As it turns out, being the daughter of Death makes some people feel uneasy around you. Having the sharp personality of a knife probably didn't help either.

'It's not fair,' Cassandra thought to herself, 'my sense of humor is not _that_ morbid, or sarcastic. Percy thought I was hilarious, Annabeth too.'

When Nico di Angelo started to stay at camp, Cassandra hoped that maybe, as children of the Underworld, she would be able to make a new friend, as well as learn more about her powers.

And for a while, she wasn't lonely anymore.

Cassandra grew leaps and bounds in her powers. Nico taught her to embrace the darkness, "You control it," he instructed, "it doesn't control you." The two of them experimented, tested the boundaries of their powers, and pushed beyond them.

That is, until Will Solace _forbade_ Nico to use Underworld magic on a regular basis, if at all. Without the constant practice and the immunity built up to the after effects, Nico's health quickly deteriorated, and he began to lean on Will for support.

She was happy that Nico began to feel comfortable with his sexuality, and even found love with the blonde doctor, but Cassandra couldn't help feel _bitter_ towards the doctor, she didn't see him fussing over _her_ health, so she suspected there were feelings involved in the "doctor's orders" ordeal.

Nico still tried to make time for her, which she was extremely grateful for, but it wasn't the same. How could it be, when they couldn't summon a skeletons to fight each other, or play games seeing who can shadow-travel the fastest to a certain location?

Cassandra sighed as she stared at her reflection in the water, her unusual gold eyes she inherited from her father staring back at her. Nico sat silently as well, his eyes watching the shadows grow and shrink, all according to her will, "I don't see you around anymore," he stated quietly, watching her tense, "are you avoiding me?"

She turned and faced him, "Of course not," she said simply, "I'm just in my cabin, contemplating my existence, or training, taking my anger out on others," another sigh, "I'm starting to feel restless Neeks, being cooped up inside the safety of camp when there's a whole world to see, to explore."

Nico studied the teenager in front of him. She really was the spitting image of her father, long raven curls, teakwood skin, and aristocratic features. Her striking gold eyes reminded him of Hazel, her tall, lean, muscular build could rival Reyna's. The way she cared and made sure he never over exerted himself painfully reminded him of Bianca. Cassandra Callaghan became another sister to him, and he realized that, like all his sisters, wanted to spread her wings and explore what life had to offer, even if it meant leaving him.

"Where would you want to go?" He asked quietly, "if you could go anywhere, no monsters on your tail, or meddlesome gods," a loud clap of thunder which they both ignored, "just you and maybe some friends, where would it be?"

Cassandra felt herself smile despite her solemn mood, "I've always wanted to go to Mystic Falls or New Orleans. The history behind those two places are fascinating, witches, vampires, and werewolves? A whole new category of monsters we've never seen before."

Realization dawned upon him, "You want to meet the Originals, don't you."

A smirk made its way to her face, "Guilty, but don't tell me you've never wanted to meet them too? Father told me they're the closest thing to immortality, and I want to see it for myself."

"I think the fact that they'll probably kill us the moment they smell our blood puts a little damper on the so called excitement of meeting them," Nico added dryly.

Cassandra snorted, "They've lived for a thousand years, surely they have _some_ self-control. I mean, they _were_ human once, right? The 'kill first, ask questions later,' seems a bit far fetched to me."

He suddenly became really quiet, "Do you really want to leave?" The _me_ hung unsaid between them.

Cassandra was quiet for a moment, "I can't stay here forever," she said finally, "and you have a life here, friends," a pointed look, "a boyfriend." At Nico's blush she continued, "truthfully, I think I'm a wandering spirit, I want to see the world, and I can't stay here," she hugged him, feeling him stiffen at her touch, so she quickly released him, "you can visit," she offered, "and I'll definitely IM you daily."

He eyed her, "You already decided to leave, didn't you."

"I asked Chiron yesterday, we arranged everything. Argus is taking me to Mystic Falls tomorrow. I-I just wanted to say goodbye first," she averted her gaze back to the water.

Nico hugging her surprised the both of them, "Don't die," he said softly, "I'll bother you in the Underworld if you do. And I'll visit, I promise."

Cassandra told herself before this conversation that she _wouldn't_ cry, but she couldn't help the tear that trickled down her cheek, "I'm going to miss you Neeks," she said honestly, "you're a brother that I've never had, and I really _really_ hope you visit. We can interrogate the Originals together."

"Kick their asses for cheating death at least once for me Cassie," with one last hug, Nico left, once more leaving Cassandra to her thoughts.

And for once, she doubted that she was alone.

She stood up, taking one last look at her home for the past 5 years, looking at the campers walking around and laughing to each other, and Cassandra felt herself smile.

It's true, she would miss this place.

But adventure awaited her elsewhere.

And she was going to find it.


	2. Chapter 1

Mystic Falls was a lot...quieter than she expected.

Sure it was no Manhattan, but honestly Cassandra was expecting a little bit more than a town the size of camp. They might've had a recent episode of animal attacks, but she chalked it up to vampires and their cover stories. Other than that, nothing happened in the small town.

It was _too_ quiet.

So when Chiron told her about the Salvatore Boarding House, the place where she was going to stay, Cassandra fought the urge to scream, "I understand it is not ideal," he said sympathetically, "but it was the only housing available at such short notice."

So there she stood, outside the door, waiting for _someone_ to let her in when a girl with brown hair stormed up to the entrance, screeching to a halt when she saw Cassandra, who waved a tad awkwardly, "Hi, I'm new to town. Cassandra Callaghan nice to meet you."

The girl's eyes darted from the demigod, to the door, as if calculating how quickly she could run into the house, "Elena Gilbert," she greeted warily, "I'm sorry, are you staying here?"

The demigod laughed lightly, her mask slipping into place, "Yes I am, they couldn't find anywhere else on such a short notice. I'm waiting for someone to let me in."

Elena's eyes widened, "Oh! I can just—here," she went ahead and opened the door without any problem, "just to warn you though, Damon can be really, really annoying."

"Now Elena, that's just _rude_ ," another voice drawled.

Cassandra eyed the vampire before her, wondering if the Mist was playing tricks again. As far as monsters go, Damon looked completely normal, handsome even, and too drunk to be intimidating, "You're the new girl, aren't you," it was more of a statement than a question, like she said, he was _quite_ drunk.

"Yes that's me," Cassandra said politely, silently wishing death on everyone in the room, "if you could just show me my room, I'll be out of your hair," she tilted her head, "besides, isn't it a bit too early to be so drunk?"

Damon patted her head, leaving a disgruntled demigod as he showed her the room, "Don't worry about me princess, I can handle my alcohol."

Cassandra made a noise that sounded like a scream in the back of her throat, " _Princess_? That's the _best_ you could come up with?"

The vampire rolled his eyes exaggeratedly, "I make these up as I go," he argued, "it's either that, or little goddess, since you clearly look like one."

"Talk to me when you _aren't_ drunk," Cassandra sneered, mask dropping instantly, "then we'll discuss nicknames."

….….….….

As soon as the door slammed shut on both of them, Damon turned to Elena, "I like this one," he smirked, "so feisty."

"Don't you even _think_ about feeding on her," Elena hissed, "we have enough problems already with Stefan, speaking of, _how come you didn't tell me that you knew where he was_?"

Damon sighed, pushing her away from the new girl's room, "Not where unwanted ears can hear Elena," he drawled, "the walls have ears you know."

Once they were back in the living room, Elena turned to Damon, "Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice hurt, "don't you want him back?"

"I do," he poured himself another glass, "more than you know."

"Then why—" Elena pressed.

Damon slammed the cup against the table, shattering it, "Have you ever considered the fact that he may not _want_ to be found?" He growled, "that maybe, goody-two shoes Stefan is _gone_ and instead, we have a ripper on our hands?"

When he saw Elena's hurt face he sighed, "Stefan is gone, because of me. He's with Klaus, because of me. If anything, Stefan is _my_ responsibility, not yours, and I say we give up on him," his face softened, "he can't be saved Elena."

The doppelgänger started to shake her head, "No, no, you're wrong, you don't know him like I do. That was him on the phone, I _know_ it. The Stefan I know is still in there, and you just want to give up on him?" Elena started backing away, "I—I have to go," she said quietly, turning around, "just because you gave up on him doesn't mean I will."

"Elena!" Damon called out, "Elena don't—" he sighed when he heard the door slam, pouring himself a new glass of liquor, "how long have you been standing there?" He asked no one in particular.

Cassandra stepped out of her shadowy corner, "Depends," she shrugged, joined him in the living room, "I came to check it out when I heard glass shattering. The argument sounded a bit intense," she seemed to be debating something, closing her eyes and mouthing a silent prayer, before asking, "do you want to talk about it?"

Inside, he felt a dam break, all his pent up emotions over the past few weeks flowing out of him, all because of a few damn words, "You know what," Damon huffed, "I can't even bring myself to care anymore. I'm a vampire, the blood sucking, burning in sunlight, live forever type. My brother, who, mind you, is also a vampire, is bound in some kind of servant thing with Klaus, an Original, because I was stupid enough to get bitten by a werewolf, and he had to sell his soul to the literal devil to save me," Damon slumped against the couch, suddenly exhausted, "not that you'll remember any of this," he cradled his drink mournfully, "I'm going to compel you to forget this anyways."

Cassandra joined him on the couch, "That won't be necessary," she told him, "I'm familiar with the supernatural, well, sort of."

In a flash, the vampire had her pinned against the wall, hand to her throat, "Who are you," he hissed, veins creeping towards his eyes and fangs emerging from his teeth.

'Ah,' Cassandra thought as she gasped for air, ' _there's_ the monster side.'

All the while Damon shot out question after question, ranging from, "Are you here to kill me?" to, "Are you here to kill Klaus?" and her personal favorite, "Don't tell me _Katherine_ sent you!"

Cassandra swatted at the hand around her throat, "I-can't," another gasp, " _breathe_ -" she had half a mind to bite his hand, " _dumbass_."

When Damon did not relent his hold on her, she glanced at the wall, her shadow within arm's reach. Black spots began to appear in her vision as she concentrated on her destination. Reaching out, the moment her arm touched her shadow, she was sucked into the shadow realm, causing the vampire to smack into the wall as her body disappeared.

Growling, Damon whirled around, scanning the living room for that pesky girl. When he heard a thump where her room was, he quickly sped over to the door, only to be dragged back by an unknown force. Looking up, he saw Cassandra storming towards him, hand curled up in a fist, eyes ablaze with anger, "I'm not here to hurt you," she hissed, swiping her hand watching as he crashed into the wall, "I'm not here to kill _him_ ," another swipe, "and no, I don't work for Katherine, whoever the Hades that is," she brought her hand down, making Damon face plant on the floor.

If he looked down, Damon would've seen how it was his shadow dragging him everywhere, its smoky legs curled around his ankles, throwing him against the walls, kicking his own ass.

Once she released him, Damon rushed towards her, only to be met with nothing, "Missed me," her voice taunted him. Turning around, he saw her at the end of the hallway, smirking. He rushed towards her again, only to be met with air. The atmosphere kept on _shifting_ , and in his drunken state, it really messed with his head, "Missed me again," her voice mocked, eliciting a low growl from him.

This time, he was _certain_ that was the real Cassandra. As he lunged towards her, something whacked him in the head, causing Damon to fall onto the floor in a daze. His head was swimming, all the alcohol he consumed earlier coming back to haunt him, and his ears started to ring as he drifted in and out of consciousness. In the back of his addled mind, he registered seeing high heel boots walking towards him.

Cassandra crouched down to where the vampire lay. She frowned, this really wasn't how she wanted her first day to go, but this little meeting _did_ have some benefits. The demigod now knew where Klaus was, which wasn't in Mystic Falls, and apparently the vampire at her feet and his friend were involved with the Originals, so, in the end, Chiron _did_ make the right choice boarding her here.

Staring unsympathetically at the groaning vampire, Cassandra grabbed his face and tilted it up to meet hers. In that short second, she took the time to admire his icy-blue eyes, despite the fact that they were a _little_ unfocused at the moment.

Raising her other hand, she snapped her fingers, a clear, _sharp_ sound.

And Damon's beautiful eyes glazed over.


	3. Chapter 2

Looking back, Cassandra laughed at how _easy_ it was to manipulate the vampire's mind.

How easy it was to manipulate the whole group of supernatural friends into believing Cassandra was their close friend.

"Hey Cass," Elena called out, "we're going to do this Senior prank thing, kinda tradition, and Caroline is forcing me to participate, wanna come?"

Cassandra looked up from her book, debating the pros and cons of going. Well, she did come here to experience the world, "I'm technically done with high school, but sure."

As they were driving to the school, Elena had to ask, "So where did you go to school anyways?"

"Oh it was this special school for kids with ADHD and dyslexia," Cassandra replied absentmindedly, "we find that reading in Greek helps a lot."

Elena's eyes widened, "Wow, who knew?"

The demigod smirked, "My teacher, apparently."

"Does that mean you can speak it?" Elena asked.

" _I'm more or less fluent_ ," Cassandra replied in Ancient Greek.

Elena just shook her head and laughed as they pulled up to the high school. They made their way through the hordes of students, until they found their merry group of friends. Caroline squealed when she saw them, "You made it!" she cried, "and you brought Cassie!"

"Please don't call me that," Cassandra muttered under her breath, but Caroline heard it anyways.

Elena smiled, "Yeah I'm here, ready to 'create memories,'" she made air quotes, "today."

Caroline grinned, handing Elena a tube of superglue, "I'm so proud of you! Now go and superglue Alaric's desk, we want to create _good_ memories!"

Bonnie looked up from the plastic wrap, "What're you gonna do Cass?"

Cassandra looked around. She saw Tyler and Matt putting plastic wrap in the doorways, Bonnie was helping, and some kid she didn't know was carefully drawing a dick in permanent marker, then a cat with an eraser marker on the whiteboard, "I...think I'll help in the gym," she replied distractedly as she made her way to the gym, realizing she didn't know where to go.

"I'll help you get there. I want to help with the cup prank anyways," Matt chimed in.

As the two walked, Cassandra clutched her head, a wave of nausea flowing over her. There was a presence here, maybe two, two individuals who were familiar with Death, caused it even.

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt asked worriedly.

Cassandra smiled thinly, "Yeah I'm," another wave of nausea and she groaned, "fine."

They finally made it to the gym, and Matt escorted her over to the bleachers, telling her to rest for a bit. Cassandra nodded and focused on dispelling her headache. 'Whoever this is, they caused a _lot_ of death,' she thought, 'I can feel it rolling off of them.'

Idly, Cassandra wondered if it was the Originals, but why were 1000-year-old vampires at a high school?

She got her answer a few minutes later.

"Alright everyone, clear out, you've been caught," a young man called out, pinning Elena's arms behind her.

The rest of the seniors grumbled and left, except for two who stayed because the man said so. Cassandra watched, horrified, fascinated, and curious. They were quickly followed by Bonnie and Matt, and the man seemed to be saying something to them.

She thought she was in the clear until the man turned his attention on her, "Why are you hiding love? Come here," he commanded.

When Elena saw who it was she started screaming, "No! Klaus leave her out of this!"

As Cassandra walked over, and Klaus smelled the blood pumping in her body for the first time, both of them exhaled simultaneously, "Interesting," Klaus mused, "This one's special. Don't be shy love, what's your name?"

It was an Original, _the_ Klaus Mikaelson, and where _this_ one was, the others are close by, "Cassandra," she said a bit breathlessly, "Cassandra Callaghan."

Klaus's smirk grew, "Ah, this one knows me," his smirk grew seductive, "are you a fan darling?"

Cassandra could _feel_ the deaths of thousands pulsing from him and it made her clutch her head in pain as she started to sway dangerously.

"What did you do to her!" Elena demanded, "she didn't need to be brought into this!"

" _I_ didn't do anything, perhaps you want to ask your witchy friend? Which by the way, I assume is the reason Elena is still walking around breathing?"

"Yes that's right," Bonnie marched up to him, Cassandra momentarily forgotten, "if you want to blame someone then blame me."

Klaus smiled, "Oh there's no need for blaming love, just your witchy interference seemed to have caused some undesirable side effects, and since you caused the problem," the door opened behind them, "you're going to have to find the fix."

A blonde girl stormed in with Tyler in her arms, and Cassandra stifled a scream as the number of deaths _doubled_ , "Father," she whispered, unaware of the two vampires hearing her prayer, " _please_."

"Everyone this is my sister Rebekah," the blonde girl smirked as she shoved Tyler into their little circle, "bit of a warning though, she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass," Rebekah snapped as she looked curiously at Cassandra, "what's up with her?"

"Oh dear, she wasn't doing that before," Klaus stepped closer, then took a step back as Cassandra began to convulse, shaking and coughing up blood.

"Cassandra!" Her friends rushed to her whispering comforting words as the shaking ceased the further Klaus stepped back.

"Well would you look at that, someone is finally allergic to you," Rebekah commented.

Klaus growled, annoyed, "There's no times for your comments sister, I have plans but they've changed. We need that girl _alive_."

"Why? What's so special about that one?"

"Has being in a coffin for so long dulled your nose? Can you not _smell_ her blood? This one is special, _divine_ ," the two Originals looked back at the fallen demigod, who slowly stopped clutching her head, shaking it a few times and looking up at everyone groggily.

"Oh my god Cass are you alright?" Bonnie asked, holding the girl's shoulders in a vice-like grip, "you were coughing up blood, and we were so scared."

Cassandra managed a weak smile, "I think...I should stay down for now," and promptly passed out.

" _Oh_ ," Rebekah said, staring at the blood, "yes, she really is divine isn't she?"

The group formed a protective ring around the sleeping body, "You're not taking her," Elena said fiercely.

Without warning, Klaus grabbed Tyler roughly, " _Anyways_ ," he said, "I'm going to make this very simple. Every time I try to turn a werewolf into a vampire-hybrid, they die during the transition," at everyone's shocked faces he smiled, "it's quite horrible actually," he bit into his wrist and force fed Tyler his blood, "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie, and for Tyler's sake, you better hurry."

With grandeur, Klaus snapped the teenager's neck, letting him fall to the floor next to Cassandra, "Take the girl and put her in the truck," he ordered. Rebekah nodded and sped away, Cassandra in tow.

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition, so go on then, fetch your grimoires and the like," Klaus made a shooing motion as he gripped Elena's arm, "I think I'll just keep Elena here for safekeeping."

"And Cassandra?" Bonnie asked, "what'll happen to her?"

"Oh don't worry, I assure you she'll be _very_ well taken care of," Klaus grinned, "I'm quite glad you've brought her to me, I haven't met a girl like her in _ages_ , but I'll always recognize the smell," he took a step back, cherishing their terrified faces, "the smell of a half-blood is something you never forget, it stays with you _forever_. And for a creature like me, that's _quite_ a long time."


	4. Chapter 3

_Foolish child, seeking out the Originals,_ a low voice drawls _._

 _Father?_

 _Have I taught you nothing? Has living in that camp dulled your common sense?,_ The intimidating figure of Thanatos stood tall and proud, with a hint of concern on his stone-like face, _You could have died, being so close to them._

Cassandra looked around the glaring white room that was her dream, _But I am not dead Father,_ she replied, _and I did not know they would affect me so negatively, I was perfectly fine with the other vampires._

 _My child, these are the Originals, they have lived for over a thousand years. What makes you think they would be anything like a vampire who is like a child compared to them?_

She felt ashamed, _I admit, I did not think this through enough. I was lost in the excitement of meeting such legendary creatures in the first place._

Thanatos's figure became less defined, as if he was dissolving in the shadows, _Why do you think I am able to contact you in the first place? You were very close to Death. I worry Cassandra. If you stay, terrible things will come, and I cannot guarantee your safety. It has been decreed by the Fates._

Cassandra looked at her slowly fading father, _But am I happy if I stay?_

 _I want you to be happy, but I also want you to be safe. Therefore you will no longer sense my presence in those around you. If you can't have one, you cannot have the other._

Cassandra nodded, exhaling slightly as if she felt the a part of her being removed from her soul, _I understand Father._

Thanatos's golden eyes softened, _Take care of yourself my daughter, make me proud._

 _Always._

The two parties shared a sad smile, and Thanatos faded to black.

Cassandra woke up with a gasp.

…..

"And the sleeping beauty awakens," a familiar voice drawls.

Cassandra could hear the humming of the engine, feel the vibrations in her seat. Looking out, she saw the rapidly shrinking town of Mystic Falls, and the legendary monster next to her, driving, "Where are we going?" her voice didn't waver, it didn't.

Klaus spared her a glance before turning his attention back on the road, "Not going to die on me are you love?" His voice was surprisingly gentle, which, given the circumstances, made it much more terrifying.

"No," she paused, "not anymore."

"Good, can't have my precious new demigod dying on me," the corners of his mouth twitched into a smirk, "now can I?"

Cassandra crossed her arms, "I resent that," she spoke plainly, "and where are we going?"

"Far, far away from Mystic Falls, I imagine you were getting quite bored there anyways. Think of me as your white knight coming to whisk you away to a far away land filled with adventures."

"All my stuff was there," she told him, "and you're more of a dark prince than anything."

Klaus looked at her with mock horror, "A _prince_? No no love you got it all wrong," there was a beat of silence, and Cassandra mentally prepared herself for all the shenanigans she was about to experience, "I'm a _king_."

….

It's been about two weeks since she's been "captured" by Klaus Mikaelson. Cassandra is still waiting for the other ball to drop, all the stories didn't paint him as a manipulative evil for no reason.

She waited to be chained up, to be held against her will. She waited for him to feed on her, to be a walking blood bag. Cassandra saw the way every hybrid looked at her with barely concealed bloodlust.

Last week one dared to feed on her. She gasped in pain and fiddled with her ring, fully prepared to slice his head off, when the hybrid was ripped away abruptly, Klaus holding his minion by the neck, everyone else watching, "Let this be a lesson," he declared loudly, " _no one_ touches her. Anyone who does, well," in one, quick motion, the head was detached from the body, "you die."

How odd, to be flattered that someone killed someone else for your sake. She didn't like the feeling.

Not at all

They were currently in one of his many safehouses, and she sat staring petulantly into the fireplace while Klaus was off somewhere making more hybrids. Cassandra could IM Nico, but everytime she tried, something was blocking the connection, much to her ever increasing frustration.

So she sat there, flicking her hand, up and down, side to side, watching the shadows grow and shrink across the wall.

"Are you bored love? You've been sitting there for over 15 minutes," she turned around, looking at the smirking Klaus leaning against the doorway.

"Does that mean you've been watching me for that amount of time?" Cassandra shot back, annoyed and irritated.

Klaus just smirked and walked in, joining her on the couch, "Guilty," he glanced at her agitated face, "what's got you so wound up today?"

She just leaned her head back, turning it to face him, "Bored," she said simply, "none of you know how to spar, I can't contact my friend, and I don't understand why you insist on being so _civil_ with me," Cassandra sighed loudly, turning her head back and ignoring the look Klaus gave her, "what happened to the big, bad Klaus Mikaelson who killed without so much a blink, tortured without a hint of remorse, and piled up enough bad deeds to last a millenium in the Fields of Punishment? "

"You're a valuable asset sweetheart," Klaus told her, "demigods are very rare to come by, and I do take care of my assets."

Cassandra snorted, "Is it for my blood? The last hybrid that tried to feed on me you killed, quite viciously might I add. And don't say it's for my powers as a half-blood, sometimes demigods draw the short end of the stick, depending on their parents," she ignored the loud crack of thunder outside, "so what do you want with me?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Cassandra, while I do admit a demigod's blood tastes delicious and has a few unique properties, it's not enough for me to turn you into a walking blood bag," Klaus smiled a bit fondly, "besides, I've grown to enjoy your company."

Cassandra had to roll her eyes at the cheesiness, but Klaus wasn't done yet.

"As for your powers, well, I hardly think you're useless. I've seen the way you control the darkness, the way it obeys your command. If I'd wager a guess, I'd say your a child of Hades."

A small smile, "Close, but not quite," Cassandra stared back at the fire, "I am the daughter of Thanatos, the god of Death. Which is why I reacted so strongly when I first met you and Rebekah, feeling the deaths of the thousands you have killed wasn't very pleasant."

There was a spark of curiosity in his blue eyes, "And yet here you are, alive, breathing, sitting by my side in front of the fireplace."

"I had to give up something to stay here," she felt so tired, so sad, so _empty_ , "I used to be able to sense the presence of death in others, know when they've basked in the presence of my father. He met me in a vision, told me I could stay and lose that ability, or I could leave, and go back to camp, complete with the abilities that were my birthright," she gave him a half-hearted smile, "you can see which option I chose."

"Why?" was his first question. Who would willingly stay with him? Sacrifice something just to stay by his side?

Cassandra just shrugged, her golden eyes fluttered as she gave in to the allure of Hypnos, "Curiosity killed the cat I guess," she murmured, staring at the ceiling, "I'm still waiting for satisfaction to bring it back."

Klaus remained silent, watching her as she drifted off to sleep. Once he was certain she was fully asleep, he picked her up and carried her off to her bedroom, "I'll take that as a challenge love," he whispered with a smile, "just you wait."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Tell me about Cassandra," Elena pleaded, "why did Klaus have to take her?"

Rebekah stared into the fire, her emotions spent from reliving her past, "There are things in this world bigger than us Elena," she said finally, "there was a time when gods freely walked the earth, monsters more terrifying than our brains could comprehend, beings with immense power rising up to defeat those monsters."

"I-I don't understand."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't expect you to," she sneered, "just know this, if Cassandra is with my brother, it's because she wants to. She could've left anytime she wanted, but she didn't. So don't have any delusions of her being the victim, because I assure you, she's not."

Elena wrapped her arms around herself, disbelief written on her face, "You're saying she betrayed us?"

The Original barely spared the girl a glance, "That's assuming she was on your side in the first place."

…..

Cassandra was many things.

A morning person?

Not one of them.

"Rise and shine love," Klaus crowed as he threw open the curtains, "I have a full day planned for the two of us, and you need to be awake for all of it."

Cassandra glared as she burrowed deeper into her blankets, snarling silently at the sunlight streaming through her windows.

"Come on Cassandra," he goaded, "don't you want to go see the horses? I remember you saying that you've always wanted to own one."

One golden eye peeked from underneath the covers, and Klaus knew he won, "That's just one of the things we're going to do today," he coaxed, "but you won't be able to do any of them if you're staying in bed."

Klaus resisted laughing when he heard a very quiet, but deliberate, " _Die_."

"That's very impolite of you, wishing death on me," he sighed rather dramatically, "oh well then," he walked obnoxiously towards the door, "guess we're not going anywhere today."

Once he closed the door, there was a small _thud_ , and the sound of someone rushing throughout the room.

Klaus smiled to himself, grinning even more when the door was blown open, revealing a wide-eyed Cassandra dressed in an old sweatshirt and leggings, her hair piled messily into a bun, and a scowl on her face, "We are going to see the horses," she said slowly, a command laced in every word.

He grinned down at her, amusement dancing in his eyes, "Of course we are," Klaus agreed, walking down the hallway, "but first, breakfast?"

…..

Damon was very confused.

He didn't appreciate being confused.

"Elena?" said girl froze in the hallway, "why are you sneaking towards Cassandra's room?"

His question attracted the attention of both Stefan and Bonnie, since all of them were there to discuss Mikael and killing Klaus and all those things.

"I know you're probably still shaken up over her kidnapping," Bonnie said gently, "but if we kill Klaus, we can get her back."

Elena started shaking her head, and Damon could read the anger and frustration coming off of her in waves, "No no no no, Cassandra was _never_ on our side," she said fiercely, "and I want to find out what she's is hiding!"

She stomped towards the room, only to be stopped by Stefan of all people, "Woah Elena, cool it," he said with no expression, "Cassandra can't be on anyone's side because she's _human_ , right?"

Elena shook her head, "Rebekah told me," she ground out, "she said that if Cassandra's with _him_ ," she spat with disgust, "then it's because she wants to be. Rebekah wouldn't tell me _what_ Cassandra is, so I'm going to find out."

"And you're trusting Rebekah? _Barbie Klaus?_ Really?"

Bonnie looked sympathetically at Elena, "Damon's right," she tried to reason, "maybe there is something special about Cassandra. But what if the Originals want to use her, and they're throwing us off by making us abandon our friend by planting a seed of doubt in our minds?"

"I know things are stressful right now, but one thing at a time. Let's meet up with Mikael, and plan Klaus's demise, then we can discuss Cassandra."

Elena felt her anger subside, and she could feel herself nodding to Bonnie's logic, "Yeah, yeah okay," she mumbled, "I'm just worried for her."

"We all are," Bonnie agreed, "which is why the plan with Mikael needs to go flawlessly."

"It's just," Elena wrapped her arms around herself, "if Rebekah is lying," grief and worry was written all over her face, "then who knows what Klaus is doing to Cassandra."

Silence settled over the room, each filled with a sense of dread.

"We'll get her back," Bonnie repeated firmly, "we have to."

…

"For someone who claims to love animals, they don't seem to like you very much," Klaus observed curiously, watching horses avoiding the girl in front of him like the plague.

"I hope you know I take offense to that statement," Cassandra stated primly, still holding her hand out patiently, "besides, it's because I smell."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Being a child of the Underworld means that I smell like death. Animals can smell it, humans can't," she spared him a glance, "surely you've noticed it by now."

Well, he did, but Klaus always associated it with _her_. He probably should've realized that no normal person smells like fresh earth combined with the barest hint of blood.

The smell of death was a lot less, _malevolent_ than he expected. Death to him was rotting flesh, the putrid, bitter smell of dried blood, it's what he always smelled from his victims.

Klaus was torn from his musings when he saw a horse as black as midnight hesitantly sniff Cassandra's outstretched hand, before stepping closer into her space.

Cassandra giggled as the horse blew hot air into her face, stroking its neck and whispering sweet nothings into its ear.

The hybrid approached the gelding, marveling his powerful muscles and beautiful white blaze on his face, "I used to have a horse," Klaus remembered fondly, "his name was Theo, and he was the most wonderful companion in all my years of living."

Cassandra hummed, burying her face in the horse's neck, "What happened to him?"

She didn't see his expression darken, "My father," he spat, "severed his head and put it on a pike as a warning, for me. It was the closest my father ever came to hurting me, hunting me and my family down."

"Your father will pay for his crimes," she told him, "for now, let us focus on the good things, like this beauty," Cassandra planted a kiss on the horse's muzzle.

Despite his dampened mood, Klaus found it within himself to smile, "Of course love, what would you like to name him?"

Cassandra met his eyes, "I've always liked the name Theo," she said, "in honor of the first."

Klaus was stunned, "You're sure?"

"Yes."

Theo softly nickered, licking Cassandra's cheek causing her to laugh out loud, "I think he agrees."

The moment was ruined by the phone ringing, startling the three of them. Klaus frowned and checked his phone, pausing when he saw it was Stefan.

"Hello Stefan, it's been awhile," Cassandra also frowned, she never did like that vampire.

" _Klaus, your father's dead._ "

Klaus' expression quickly morphed into anger, "I want to see him," he growled, "I want to see his rotting body for myself."

" _Well, he's here. Come by whenever._ "

"If you're lying to me, your compulsion will expose you, so answer with your life. Is what you're saying the truth?"

" _It's true. I saw it with my own eyes_."

"I want to talk to Rebekah."

" _Well that's not a problem, she's right here_."

The voice changed, " _Hello Nik._ "

"Rebekah love, what's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run-in with a dagger?"

" _It's true_ ," there was a slight waver in her voice, " _he's finally out of our lives for good_ ," there was a pause, " _I miss you, it's miserable here._ "

Klaus turned to Cassandra, meeting her questioning stare, "I'll be home soon."

" _Good, I'll see you then brother_."


	6. Chapter 5

"You do realize this is probably a trap right?"

The pair sped along the highway, Klaus's hybrid minions in tow, and one missing horse.

 _No_ , Cassandra was not still salty about it.

"If it was a trap, then that means my dear old sister decided to betray me, and she knows better than to do something like that. Besides, can't you sense his death for me?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "First of all, dagger-desiccation does not mean true death, so that doesn't count. Secondly, I can't do that anymore remember? Third, you really shouldn't be so confident in that claim. Ever heard of the story of Icarus?"

Klaus barely spared her a glance, which, _rude_ , "The myth? Of course."

A loud clap of thunder boomed over them, and Cassandra barely spared a glance up. Everyone else, though, were thoroughly frightened at the sound on a sunny day. Even Klaus looked a bit nervous.

"The gods don't like it when you call them myths, I bet even Icarus got offended down in the Underworld."

Klaus huffed out a laugh, "You're still mad about leaving Theo behind aren't you love?"

"No."

Cassandra stared pointedly out the window, watching the trees and fields pass her by as they got closer and closer to Mystic Falls. Honestly, she wasn't even _that_ mad about leaving Theo behind, Klaus promised it would be a quick trip and they would quickly return. She was just a bit more hesitant to see Elena and her gang again, she didn't really want to deal with the drama of the eventual "betrayal."

Hopefully they would be long gone before it even came to that.

"I did promise that it would be quick. I just need to check that my father is out of my life for good. We'll be back in Kentucky in no time."

This time she did spare him a glance, "And if you suddenly decide to stay since your "source" lives in Mystic Falls? Do we bring him out with us? Where will he stay? Do you even own a house there?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there Cassandra. For now, let me see that my father is finally gone, and then we'll talk about it," his expression became hopeful, fond, and she smiled in return, "once he's gone, I can finally free my siblings and we can be a family together, free from his torture."

He sounded so ridiculously naive that she didn't have the heart to tell him that his family would probably hate him for keeping them in a box for so many centuries.

 _Ah well,_ she thought sardonically, _guess we'll_ " _cross that bridge when we get there."_

…..

"My freedom from Klaus rests on your plan, so forgive me if I'm being a bit cynical."

"Cassandra's freedom too, this is our chance to get her out from _his_ clutches," Damon replied, bottling another vial of wolfsbane.

Stefan looked at the two a bit skeptically, but they didn't notice. He _knew_ who Cassandra was, there used to be memories in his head of all the times they _supposedly_ spent together, but funnily enough, there were no emotions attached to them, no reason for Stefan to actually care about this girl.

At first, he chalked it up to turning off his humanity, but the more Stefan thought about it, the more his memories unraveled, until she disappeared from them altogether.

He didn't know any supernatural creatures other than vampires that could implant memories into others through compulsion, but only the Originals could compel other vampires.

Stefan didn't know _what_ Cassandra was.

But he was ready to find out.

"I don't care, just, just don't screw this up okay?"

…..

Klaus and Cassandra arrived at Mystic Falls in the afternoon, settling in Tyler Lockwood's house. When Klaus's hybrids started setting up for what looked like a _party_ , Cassandra looked questioningly at her friend.

Klaus simply laughed and pulled one of his hybrids aside, "Do me a favor and cause a little accident that will get their dance canceled," he instructed, "then come back immediately."

Once the hybrid left Klaus turned to Cassandra and smirked, "You ready for a party love?"

She shrugged, "Sure, why not."

…..

The party was…well… _interesting_.

Cassandra was told it was supposed to be a homecoming dance, to make up for the one that was "tragically canceled," but according to Klaus, it was actually a funeral party to celebrate Mikael's death. She thought it was more of a typical teenager house party, like the ones the Stolls used to talk about.

" _Once I finally have my father's daggered corpse, I will find his white oak stake and finally be rid of him once and for all."_

 _Cassandra glanced up from her sparring match with a skeleton warrior, "I know you probably believed in the Norse gods back then because vikings and all, but where I'm from, patricide is a big no-no."_

" _Well then what do you suggest I do?" Klaus asked, "leave him daggered forever as a constant threat to my existence?"_

" _I could kill him for you," she offered, banishing the warrior back to the Underworld with a wave of her hand, "killing monsters has always been my specialty."_

Still, her outfit wasn't wildly inappropriate for either event. She chose this little black dress knowing full well she wasn't winning homecoming queen. Of course, it gave her full mobility to fight.

Just in case.

Klaus disappeared amongst the crowd almost immediately, claiming something about being a good host, leaving Cassandra alone to navigate her first "homecoming dance."

If she was entirely honest, it was… okay. The music was not her taste, she barely knew anyone, there was way too many hybrids and vampires to make her feel comfortable, and every so often someone would grab her, hiss " _demigod_ " in her ear, and try to lead her away-

-to which she responded by twisting her ring _once_ and stabbing the monster with her newly formed Stygian Iron dagger because sometimes the situation calls for something _other_ than a scythe.

One hour in and she has already killed three vampires and one hybrid.

Thankfully, everyone was too drunk to notice someone's entire essence getting sucked into a blade.

 _Di immortals_ she needed to find Klaus.

 _Now_

…..

"There's a man waiting outside for you," the hybrid said, "he says his name is Mikael."

Cassandra sent a worried look to her friend, subconsciously fiddling with her ring in agitation.

Klaus took one long drink from his cup, smiling bitterly, "Well then, we should probably see what he wants."

"I'm coming with you Klaus," she said in a low voice.

The Original nodded, and they made their way to the front door, Cassandra sticking close to the shadows to observe.

Mikael was an impressive sight to behold, and Cassandra immediately noticed the shift in Klaus's behavior. She saw the way he curled into himself only slightly, and how his gaze was fixed on his father.

 _But she could see the fear in his eyes._

She wished she was able to give courage and strength, like Reyna, but all she could offer was the comforting hold of darkness.

 _She couldn't even give that now._

So she waited, watching the unshakeable Klaus Mikaelson revert to a vulnerable, broken man with every harsh word Mikael spoke.

"Who do you have, other than whose loyalty you've forced? _No one_."

 _You're wrong,_ Cassandra thought furiously, _he has me._

Elena stood besides Mikael, her eyes darting nervously between him and Klaus. Cassandra watched in a detached sense of horror as Mikael unsheathed his dagger and stabbed Elena in her side, smiling with malice as her body collapsed out of sight.

 _Everything seemed to happen so slowly._

Damon had snuck behind Klaus and jumped him with the white oak dagger, stabbing the Original in his side.

 _Elena was alive? But Mikael called her Katherine-di Immortals KLAUS_

Cassandra flinched at his scream and was about to summon her sword when Stefan tackled Damon, knocking him off of Klaus.

Her friend made eye contact with her, and Cassandra nodded. She reached out from her hiding place the same time Klaus ripped the stake from his body and threw it at her. The moment her hand closed around the stake she disappeared into the shadows-

-and appeared right in front of Mikael, barely giving him an opportunity to react as she drove the stake into his heart, the impact sending him reeling backwards onto the pavement below.

"Accept my offering Lord Hades," Cassandra murmured as Mikael's body burst into flames, "as reparation for any excessive paperwork I've caused.

The ground trembled in response, a crack opening up before her and swallowing Mikael's ashes whole, leaving no trace of the Original behind.

…..

Damon was still wrestling with Stefan as he turned his head and saw Cassandra kill Mikael. His arms went slack in disbelief and once Stefan felt him stop fighting, he relaxed too, "What did you do?" Damon asked desperately as Klaus began to approach them, "What did you _do_?"

"He's earned his freedom," Klaus replied without emotion, not reacting when Cassandra stepped into place by his side.

 _Her golden eyes were so cold, it's like she didn't recognize me at all._

Damon was long gone before he could see what happened next, Cassandra and his brother's betrayal still festering in his mind.

What happened?

How could everything had gone so wrong?

 _What was he going to tell Elena?_

…..

"You don't have to listen to my orders anymore," Klaus said, "you're free."

Stefan exhaled once he felt the new orders sink in, fully relaxing for the first time in months. He barely noticed Klaus leaving, only pausing to make eye contact with the girl he didn't know.

 _She's strong enough to kill an Original._

Cassandra merely nodded once and left without a word.

He was barely alone for a second until Katherine came up to him and whispered, "We need to talk."

"Your car or mine?"

…..

"You killed him for me."

Cassandra looked at him puzzled, "Yes?"

The recent events had finally sunk in, and now Klaus could barely tear his eyes away from her, "You killed _him_ for _me_."

Her eyes softened once she realized what he meant, and Klaus was struck again by how _lucky_ he was to have her in his life, "Of course I did, you're my friend. I will gladly kill my friends' abusive fathers so they don't have to."

"This a common thing for you then?"

Cassandra laughed and shook her head, "Not really, but I have been told I would burn the world for the people I care about."

He could barely comprehend it, even now his father's words were still taunting him.

 _Who do you have, other than whose loyalty you've forced? No one._

She saw him at his worst, yet chose to be with him anyways. This demigod saw a big, bad monster who wouldn't hesitate to rip out her throat to suit his own needs and _laughed_. Cassandra Callaghan had heard everything there was to say about Klaus Mikaelson, and she just grinned and told him she was bored back home.

"You care about me?" Klaus asked, wincing at how _weak_ he sounded.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Cassandra replied, taking his hand into her own.

Her hand was frigidly cold to touch, but Klaus didn't react.

And the two of them just sat there, a thoughtful silence between them.

…

Cassandra was jolted awake by a very aggravated looking Klaus, " _Di immortals_ what's going on?" she mumbled, half-awake.

"They're gone," Klaus replied angrily, "the coffins, my _family_ , they're gone!"

Her eyes flew back open in shock, " _What_?"

"Can you locate them?" Klaus asked urgently.

Cassandra looked at him like he was crazy.

"Can you or can you not locate the coffins?"

She rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and blinked a few times, "I can't sense Death anymore," Cassandra replied breezily, "it's part of my deal staying here, _but_ ," her golden eyes gained a twinkle of excitement, "I know someone who _can_."


	7. Chapter 6

The first thing Cassandra noticed when she arrived at Camp Half-Blood was the giant golden, _naked_ statue without a head lying over the crushed dining pavilion.

The second thing she noticed was Percy and Mrs. O'Leary trying to help with the damage.

"Percy!" Cassandra cried out, running up to give her old friend a hug, "I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Yeah well I made a promise to Apollo that I'd come by for the weekend so," Percy shrugged, "I didn't see you at all during the battle, where were you?"

"Battle?" she asked, suddenly registering all the wreckage and giant footprints around the place she once called home, "what happened here?" something made her pause, "Apollo?"

"Turns out our newest threat is a bunch of old Roman emperors," Percy said bitterly, "and Apollo has been turned human as a result of the Giant War. Nero had a giant statue attack camp."

Cassandra looked around, spotting a teen she didn't recognize holding a massive bow, _Chiron's bow_ , in his hands, "Was there any casualties?" she asked softly.

"Just the Demeter Cabin," Percy replied, "also there's an outbreak of hayfever right now, Apollo's fault too."

"I was gone for less than two months," Cassandra muttered, but Percy's attention suddenly focused back to her.

"You _left_?" Percy asked disbelievingly, "since when Cassie?"

"Since I got tired of staying here," she replied, "although, being back now, there really is no place like it."

The two of them watched the other campers clean up the mess, taking a moment to just enjoy each other's company, "Yeah," Percy agreed, "there isn't."

…..

Truthfully, Cassandra's never met Apollo face to face.

Meeting him now, getting patched up by his own son Will?

A truly wild experience.

"Oh Cassie you're alive," Nico said, giving her a hug, "I was worried."

"I've been lucky so far," she agreed, "knock on wood."

"Dad says thank you by the way," Nico added, "he might not be able to judge Mikael right now, but he's just relieved that one Original is dead. He is also wondering if you're planning on killing any more sometime soon."

"Why wouldn't your dad be able to judge him?" Cassandra asked, confused, "Mikael's dead isn't he?"

Nico rolled his eyes, "Long time ago, some legacy of Hecate fell in love with another legacy of Hecate, but he fell in love with this other mortal. They found the key to immortality which really was pre-vampirism, but Silas, that's his name by the way, planned on using it with his 'one true love' instead of with his cousin. She got mad, killed his lover, then created a supernatural purgatory that prevented him, werewolves, and witches from entering the Underworld, keeping him forever separated from his lover."

Cassandra blinked, "That sounds… so incredibly cheesy."

"I know right? I had to listen to my _dad_ tell the whole thing for _hours_. Apparently it was a lot more complicated than that."

"So does that mean there's a vampire that's older than the Originals?"

"Yeah, but he's in an enchanted coma right now," Nico cracked a smile, "if he ever happened to wake up, could you kill him too?"

Cassandra shrugged, "Sounds like a plan."

"I don't know what the two of you are talking about," said a cracking, by the gods _annoying_ voice behind them, "but I feel like I should."

Nico rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Apollo, it's not really super important to anyone else but Underworld kids."

Cassandra's mouth dropped open, turning around and seeing a scrawny teen pout while he clutched an arrow in his hands, "I'm sorry," she blurted out, " _you're_ the god Apollo?"

"I know," he sighed dramatically, "and no, I'm not accepting any offerings right now."

"This is Cassandra," Nico introduced, "Cassandra, this is Lester, formerly known as Apollo."

"Cassandra?" Apollo sniffed, "like that woman I cursed to have accurate visions but no one to believe her?"

"I think my mom had something different in mind when she chose my name, but okay."

"Nonsense," Apollo said, "you should take pride in your name's heritage. She was a princess you know."

"She also died a very horrible death," Nico added helpfully, " _and_ had to endure being courted by _you_."

"If I was a god right now Nico di Angelo," Apollo threatened half-heartedly.

"This is probably one of the most bizarre things that's ever happened to me," Cassandra said frankly, "and I befriended Klaus Mikaelson."

"Be honored," Apollo told her, before getting up and walking away.

Cassandra turned to one of her best friends, "He's a lot more… _out there_ than I thought he would be."

Nico snorted, "I think it's the hormones mixed with his already dramatic personality. I met him when I was younger and he is exactly the same, only more self-pitying."

"That's bound to happen when one goes from being a god to a mere mortal."

"Yeah that's fair," Nico agreed, "so what made you come back? Nothing too life threatening I hope?"

"I was hoping you'd come with me?" Cassandra asked hopefully, "Klaus needs me to locate his family's coffins, but I can't do it because I can't sense Death anymore, so I was wondering if you'd like to do it instead."

Nico stared, "There is so much to unpack in that sentence," he said, "what do you mean his family's in coffins? And what do you mean _you can't sense Death anymore_?"

"Turns out, when someone has killed as many people as Klaus did, it tends to leave a mark on him. Unsurprisingly, I am extremely sensitive to that mark, and it felt like my insides were being ripped apart. Dear old dad decided to remove my sixth sense in order for me to function normally in their presence. Also, did you know that Klaus has his family in this weird limbo between dead and not dead? And stores them in coffins? Yeah so an enemy of his stole them and now he wants to find them."

Nico crossed his arms, "How do you know _I'm_ not going to suffer being near the Originals?" he asked.

"Because I'm a sensitive soul," Cassandra said dramatically, "and you're probably more resistant on the whole you-dad-is-the-god-of-the-dead-not-the-god-of-Death?"

"Point," Nico acknowledged, "but can't you stay a couple days? We don't _have_ to go back right away."

"True," Cassandra admitted, "I kind of missed this place anyways. My cabin didn't get destroyed right?"

"As far as I know?" Nico said, standing up, "it's the same as how you left it."

Cassandra grinned, "Nice."

….

It was strangely relaxing to be back at camp.

She spent more time with Percy while he was there, gave Mrs. O'Leary a good scratch, then waved goodbye as the pair disappeared into the sea.

Cassandra then helped everyone else clean up the damage, sang songs around the campfire, and happily punched Leo in the face when he returned on Festus with Calypso.

It was a great way to spend the weekend.

Still when she checked her phone in her spare moments, and found the _15_ missed calls from Klaus made her realize she still had a job to do. Quietly she made her way to Nico, who was sitting with his boyfriend at the infirmary, tapping his shoulder and whispering quietly, "It's time."

Nico nodded and looked at Will who crossed his arms disapprovingly, "The moment you feel _any_ Underworldy fatigue," he instructed, "you come back here. Got it?"

"Don't worry Solace," Cassandra said, rolling her eyes, "I'll be doing most of the work anyways, he'll be fine."

At that, she grabbed Nico's hands and the pair disappeared into the shadows.


	8. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hi everyone! I've decided to move this story to ao3. I have the same username and this story is now titled "Death is Often Kinder" with The Angel of Death the name of the series if you want to check it out3

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed, your support meant so much to me 333 I'll be mostly rewriting the story so it will take some time before we get to new new content, but I plan on updating weekly instead of leaving for months : / so the updates should be faster

 **TL;DR** : I will not update here anymore. I'm moving to ao3 and will continue updating there 3


End file.
